Sleepwalking
by AdventureKing2017
Summary: What happern when a House wife milf is frustrated about her sexual life? what happen when a Teenager boy is tired os being Virgin? and what will a Alien who needs Money will enter in all this? Take a look in this adventure for more details.
1. Chapter 1 Night Person

Sleepwalking chapter 1 Night person.

One more Bored Day for me, why? Well maybe because it doesn't matter if you got an Alien or a talking fish or eve a Dad how works for C.I.A all you miss is something you want but can't just have it, I was just Getting home when school finish when I heard my mom talking to herself, by the way my name is Steve smith.

*smith House*

Francine- that fucking asshole *goes away*

Steve- wow what is wrong with her?

Klaus- I think I know.

Steve- AHHH, sometimes I forget you are there.

Klaus- Shut up, now do you want to know why Francine is angry or not?

Steve- Fineee speak up.

Klaus- Looks like it's been two months since the last time Francine and Stan have sex and she is getting crazy.

Steve- Ahrhghg Klaus I don't want to hear that.

Klaus- hahaha c'mon Steve don't be a child.

Steve- I am a MAN.

Klaus- Mans do sex Steve not just in their imagination.

Steve- go to hell Klaus.

I run away from there and get to my room that Fish sure makes me angry sometimes but he was right I see that in my bed in frustration.

Steve- OHH man he is right I am a loser if this keep like that I going to die a virgin I need to get laid, tomorrow it begins, I will do whatever it takes to get laid.

Once the night gets here, we all did the same my mom didn't speak to my dad and he was only talking about work, Hayley talking some shit about the world and roger was in a travel doing something he usually do, don't ask me what is it, I go to my room just wanting to sleep and maybe have a nice wet dream.

Steve- ohhhh yes that's right suck it more, man this looks so real *open his eyes* WHAT THE HELL!

Francine- Ohmmmmm.

Steve- Mom? But why are, are you sleep walking?

Francine was sucking Steve dick like a lollipop and by second it was more fast.

Steve- Ohhh god, wait this is ahhhhh so good I can't take anymore, ahhhh so soft AHNNNNNN.

Steven Cums in Francine Mouth Really hard as she drinks all with pleasure.

Steve- Ahhgggg That feels like Heaven.

Francine goes away after her blowjob her son.

Steve- Wait, ohh god was that real?

I still can't believe what happen last night, my mom made me a Blowjob and is was AMAZINGGGG I don't give a fuck anymore if that was incest, but she was sleep walking I wonder if she remembers, she was in the kitchen.

Steve- ahn good morning mom.

Francine- good morning Sweetie.

Steve- you look happy did something good happen?

Francine- well I dream I was drinking a big milkshake and then I drink all of them.

Steve- that's good ( ohh man she got such a nice pair of boobs) *Boner* ohhh god, uhnn well mom I going to go now bye.

I run to roger Place to hide from mom.

Steve- ohhh boy that is getting hard.

Roger- if you mean find a nice whisky that is not just apple juice, those fuckers what a bunch of trolls.

Steve- ahhhhhhhhhhh what the hell Roger, when did you come back?

Roger- meh doesn't matter, what brings you here?

Steve- well I was kind of in a situation.

Roger- uhhh I love situations the weirder the better.

Steve- I don't know if it is a good idea telling you.

Roger- c'mon I see pretty weird stuff you can trust me.

Steve- well, last night my mom got sleep walking and end up making me a blowjob which makes me cum hard on her.

Roger- WHAT? SHE DID INCEST?

Steve- ROGER shut up, she might hear you.

Roger- ohhh this is so GREAT.

Steve- what?

Roger- I was wonder when this was going to happen I mean humans love sex more then all things and incest is a thing that happens all the time.

Steve- UHHHH.

Roger- Steve what do you say if I tell you, I can help you made sex with your mom and all ladies you want really easy?

Steve- What? You can do that? Please tell me you are not joking.

Roger- I have many ways of making this happen, but I have one thing I want.

Steve- what is it?

Roger- I want to film all that so I can sell and got money, porn movies are the best in the market inclusive incest.

Steve- uhhhn Fine whatever it takes for me to get laid.

Roger- is a pleasure doing business with you partner


	2. Chapter 2 New target

Sleepwalking chapter 2 the target is now another.

Me and Roger were in his place talking about our plan and how do it.

Steve- Ok what can we do?

Roger- Well I got a super aphrodisiac, with that it will make sure all her Lust after all this time will Explode and all she will want is a piece of you.

Steve- Sweet, I can't thank you enough.

Roger- just let me film the sex and that's all, here take it *Hands the aphrodisiac* this pink powder will do the trick, make sure she drinks it, I will be hiding meanwhile I film.

Steve- Yeah.

Ok that was it, time to go there and do it I kinda nervous but that can be my chance to get Laid anything can stop me now, I go to the kitchen and see no one there but I see a cup with water so I put in there just waiting until mom arrives.

Steve- there, now I just need to wait.

Hayley- Damm today is so hot.

Steve- Hayley where is mom?

Hayley- she is buying some groceries, I thirsty *drinks the water*

Steve- NOOOOO.

Hayley- why are you yelling?

Steve- uh nothing I just, that was my water.

Hayley- whatever just take another cup *goes away*

Steve- a hell.

Roger- *appears under the table* Dammit Steve.

Steve- AHHHHH Jesus.

Roger- Now look what you did.

Steve- It was not my fault, ahhh man that was for mom now Hayley is going to feel that.

Roger- well now she is the target, that aphrodisiac is strong enough even if you don't have sexual frustration, but I was hoping for some incest.

Steve- well Hayley is not blood related with dad but the world don't know that we can still do it.

Roger- Fine.

Steve- now wait a second Roger, I got to make a call to a friend.

Meanwhile in Hayley room she was starting to feel the effects of the drug.

Hayley- Steve is so weird he sure is a AHNNN oh god, what is that feeling? I feel my chest burning is so hot ahnnn.

Hayley lay down in her bed feeling something changing then her chest start to grow almost ripping her shirt and her ass start to get big and rounded too making her have a hourglass figure.

Hayley- ohh my god.

Meanwhile with Steve and roger were upstairs

Roger- why you call him?

Steve- man he is my best friend and after all the crazy things he did to impress Hayley he deserves the big chance we will give to him.

Roger- besides making that guy do it with Hayley will be a nice revenge for all she did to you all this years I am right?

Steve- HAHAHAHA yeah that too now go hide he can't see you.

Roger- whatever.

Then a guy burst out of the door going upstairs.

Steve- hey Snot.

Snot- *huff* I heard what you say to the phone Steve, is it true then Hayley can be mine?

Steve- sure don't tell anyone but, I got from the C.I.A a strong drug that can make her so lustful she won't resist too much and will beg for sex.

Snot- OHHH SWEET.

Steve- there is her door now let's Open.

When Steve and snot open the door to Hayley room they get shocked and his eyes go wide they see Hayley in her bed sweating and with busty boobs and a rounded big ass.

Snot- HOLY SHIT *Boner*

Steve- ohh man the drug must have these effects.

Snot- *drools* uhngn.

Hayley- What the hell are you two doing in my room? Don't be ahnnn there call for ahnnn help some weird stuff is happen.

Steve- well well Hayley looks like you are in trouble, you are getting wet down there, is really sensual.

Hayley- Are you insane? Get you and that freak away for me.

Steve- hey snot she can't move too much because of the strong drug go have some fun.

Snot- I don't care anymore what happens I just want to get her.

Hayley- WHAT? Noooo not you, stay away.

With no power to resist against snot Hayley could only feel snot jumping over her and kissing her rough even with her complaining her body says the wrong answer that she wants.

Snot- ohhh Hayley I wait so much for this and is better than my dreams.

Snot start to take Hayley shirt up showing her big boobs, Snot almost faint seeing big boobs of the the girl he loves almost faint, but he start to grope them making Hayley moan.

Hayley- nooo he is touching my boobs ahnnn and licking.

Snot- *licking* Amazing, Amazing Hayley you taste sooo good, I can't take it anymore.

Snot get up and take his shorts off showing his dick and it was like all the blood of his body just go to his member that was big enough to say the word big.

Snot- c'mon Hayley suck my dick.

Hayley- I can't.. Take it anymore more my brain is getting blank.

Hayley was getting Dizzy and her brain was no longer interfering so she only care about sex, so she start to open her mouth and make a blowjob for snot, he feeling her mouth around his dick finally after so much time makes him cum really fast like a cannon making her drink it and some goes to her face.

Hayley- anhn so much cum.

Snot- AHHHHHNNN I came.

Steve- man that was fast.

Snot- I still got energy this would be a sin if it ends now.

Steve- she probably is horny enough to obey you so give it a try.

Snot- awesome, Hayley spread your legs and show me your pussy.

Obeying Hayley spread her legs in her bed showing her pussy for then.

Steve- wow.

Hayley- wow, yes now that's more like it.

Snot start licking her pussy making Hayley moan by the pleasure, he was like an animal liking her like was not tomorrow.

Hayley- Noooo if this keeps like this I going to ahhnnnnnnnnnnhnh

She cums right in his face letting the fluids out.

Snot- you are delicious Hayley, now little slut is time for some sex.

Snot in his position and Hayley in the bed with a lustful eye.

Snot- now beg for my dick.

Hayley- I want your dick inside me, please.

Snot- (that is finally happen) If you insist darling.

Snot slowing going to her pussy when he gets close enough by instinct he Pound her.

Hayley- AHNHHH is in.

Snot- OHHHHHH YES I lost my virgin status to you Hayley, this feeling is the best in the world and I not going to stop.

Snot starts to pound Hayley pussy in the same time he puts his face between her busty boobs, getting her pussy pounding she moans loud.

Steve- good for you Hayley I heard Jeff have it a small penis.

Snot- I way better *sucking her boobs*

Hayley- ahhhnn no ahnn is so hard my pussy is getting so much pounding ohh yeah hump me more plow me.

Snot gets excited by Hayley asking him to hump her then he makes more and more fast.

Snot- oh my god I think I going to Cum.

Hayley- cum on my tits.

Snot- *taking his dick out of her pussy* AHNNNNNNNNN * blows his load in her boobs*

Hayley- ahnnnnnnh so much and so hot * Faint*

Snot- Ohhh god oh god dam that was intense.

Steve- Good job snot how you feel?

Snot- I feel like a man, BEST DAY EVER.

Steve- put some pants I don't want to look at that all day.

Snot- sorry *put his pants back on* thanks man you make my dream come true.

Steve- you deserve it besides all the annoying things she did to me that's a nice thing called payback.

Snot- so she will remember this?

Steve- probably not and if she does that I say it was just a bad dream.

Snot- I need to run.

Steve- don't tell anyone Snot is a secret.

Snot- you can trust me, yeah I fuck Hayley I am a man *runs away*

Steve- ahh screw it.

Roger- *comes out of the closed* WELL DONE DUDE.

Steve- AHHHH stop that.

Roger- I got some gold here and is going to be an explosion.

Steve- will she go back to normal.

Roger- maybe yes or not I don't know I dint know that effects on humans making her things grow.

Steve- well she need to be thankful she got this new hot body.

Roger- I surprise you dint enter the action.

Steve- I need my energy and sperm just for one person and more will be there.


	3. Chapter 3 Night escape

Sleepwalking Chapter 3 A little escape

Steve Narration:

That Day when Snot Fuck Hayley was a really good part to the movies Roger was filming, Hayley body Got back to normal and all was just like a bad dream to her, I would love to see her face when she would know she and snot have wild sex ahahaha, I was going to sleep in the same day of the night to wait and see what to do tomorrow.

Roger Narration

Hayley sure can be a slut with the right thing I going to make a good money with this, now I was going to sleep but I got a vision of Francine going down stairs with her casual clothes and it was awake.

Roger- the hell is she doing?

Francine- Stupid Idiot, I too tired, I work too much for this family, and he can go to hell.

Roger- oh is Stan she is totally talking about him.

When Francine open the door of the house to get out, Roger take his camera and go after her Quietly seconds later, In the bushes he hides and see her going to a house in the street.

Roger- man this is sure good, what secret our little bitch is hiding?

Francine enters the house as Roger see who was the house of the person se enters.

Roger- hey this is the house of that woman, what her name? Hummm I guess it was Londa or maybe Linda.

Roger Open the window a little so he could put the camera to see everything, then the lights of the living room were on as we can see Francine And Linda.

Linda- Francine, it so great you came here.

Francine- Well Linda I came here in the moment, but I don't know if this is a good idea.

Linda- C'mon is just an experience you will like it.

Linda Goes Next to Francine and start rubbing her boobs.

Francine- ahnnn is so good to have my boobs grope.

Linda- so wrong but so good? Exactly.

Linda start groping Francine boobs more rough taking moans from her.

Linda- tell me you want this.

Francine- I want more of this sensation of pleasure, no matter what.

Linda- there we go.

Linda and Francine start kissing each other on the floor of the living room, her tongues going deep on each other exploring their mouths with desire, Francine start to take Linda top out and start to grope her naked boobs.

Linda- Ahnnn Francine I love you.

Francine- I know that you little slut, you look to my boobs all the time, guess now I slut too getting wet sucking your boobs.

Roger- oh my god, Lesbian action, I know it Francine was a bitch.

The two were already all naked, Linda was licking Francine pussy and fingering her with her fingers what makes her moan out loud.

Francine- oh yeah that's right go more deep with your tongue *groping her own boobs*

Linda- I dream about your dirty wet pussy all day Francine.

Francine- AHNNNNNNN.

Francine Cums on Linda Face.

Linda- Uhhh you need a little punishment for that.

Linda goes to Francine back and start to slap her ass.

Francine- AHNNN.

Linda- got a fetish for spanking? We are going to have fun this night.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Next Day.

Steve- why did you want me here again?

Roger- just take a look to this tape.

*Five minutes later*

Steve- *drools* OH MY GOD, *boner* that is sooo fricking hot man, when? How?

Roger- Francine got angry again because of no sex with Stan so she got to have a little fun with her friend.

Steve- ohhh.

Roger- what's wrong?

Steve- my balls, I don't masturbate for days.

Roger- then do it.

Steve- the wait will be worth it, *look to the tape* soooo worth it, yeah spank her ass.

Roger- *light up a cigarette* Lets make it rain money


	4. Chapter 4 Wasted

**Sleepwalking chapter 4 Wasted**

Francine wakes up in that morning feeling a little better after her adventure with Linda as roger and steve were talking about the tapes

Steve- man I love what we got here.

Roger- me too I will make one hell of a collection here.

Steve- were is mom today ?

Roger- maybe she is doing some crazy shit.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Francine- GOD I bored, I need something to do meanwille stan is not here.

Francine goes to Hayley room to see if she was there doing something.

Francine- *enters* Hayley are you here ?

Hayley- uhh hi mom ehh what you want ?

Francine- hey are those cupcakes ?

Hayley- yeah girl take what you want haha.

Francine eat some cupcakes

Francine- wow they are nice.

Hayley- of course you stupid bitch.

Francine- what ? Hayley are you high ?

Hayley- what ? no I just fricking high and you are too because you ate a lot of cupcakes and dint even pay, this shit is strong.

Francine- what ? Hayley why you dint tell me ?

Hayley- you dint ask if you want normal cupcakes DAH.

Francine soon gets high because of Hayley weed cupcakes and start get more high with her eyes red.

Francine- wow that is so good.

Hayley- yeah life is awesome.

Francine- I don't.. I don't have money for the weed.

Hayley- then pay with your body your slut.

Francine- really ? ok why not is perfectly normal to pay my debits hahahaha.

Francine and Hayley start to taking off both clothes until they are naked.

Hayley start to suck Francine boobs as Francine feels her and her daughter pussy rubbing at each other.

Francine- yes baby suck mommy tits

Hayley- you taste sweet mom.

Hayley start to kiss Francine as she start ti kiss back and rub Hayley ass.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Steve- do you hear something ?

Roger- I guess is coming from Hayley room

Steve- lets see what is it.

Steve and Roger go to Hayley room and they open the door slow as they see and get surprised seeing Hayley and Francine doing a 69 licking each other pussy.

Steve- HOLY

Roger put his hand in steve mouth.

Roger- quiet it you fool we cant miss this.

Steve- Hayley and mom are doing this ? wow but how ?

Roger- *sniff* looks like those bitches are really High, that's why, luck me I installed a small camera in her room I wont miss the important things.

Steve- you really are prepared, god look at that is a heaven to my eyes.

Roger- and this sure incest since is with her mother, fortune here I come

Hayley- hold on I gonna take something.

Hayley go to her pillow and take a a big dildo with two heads, she then put the first one into her pussy as she moans nicely, then she stop pushin inside to the half, so it look like she got a penis.

Hayley- now we both got have pleasure.

Francine- ohhh Hayley stick this on me I need it.

Francine bend over so Hayley get close to her and plow her taking out a big moan from Francine then she start humping her really fast.

Francine- Ahnn ahn ahnn yes uhnn feels so good I want more.

Hayley- ohh god is going deep on me too, cmon lets try another position.

Hayley take the dildo out of Francine pussy, then Hayley lay down on the floor as Francine start to plow her booty on the dildo riding wild.

Francine- Ohh yes aAHNNN so good feel something big inside me again, is not real but its good enough I going more fast.

Hayley- ohh god I think I gonna cum.

Francine- Me too.

Francine and Hayley- AHHNNNNNNNNNNNNNHN.

The two cum so the fluids fall on the floor as they get tired on the floor-

Francine- you are the best Hayley thanks I think I going to sleep now *faint*

Hayley- I soo wasted *faint*

Steve- ohhhhhhhh.

Roger- Hey stop putting your saliva on my head get off.

Steve- sorry, well roger I decided, I cant wait more, next time you film I going to be on it.

Roger- what about Francine ?

Steve- I will let her for last is going to be a nice dessert, after you help me get the ladies I want ahehehe.

Roger- fine now go, I need to help those wasted girls to get up I don't want they to know they did this I need their minds in the right places.

Steve- I know, is better like that.


	5. Chapter 5 A Box

Sleepwalking Chapter 5 A Box.

In that day Steve and Roger were in the pool of the house and they only used the place after all the people of the house were out as they start talking.

Steven- Soo, did you get anything Roger ?

Roger- Oh yeah I bring some good meat.

Steve- and why did you bring this big box ?

Roger- ahh there is just the place were I put the good stuff without getting noticed.

Roger Opens the box and Steve eyes go wide when he sees a woman in red and small bikine in the box, her mouth was gagged and her arms and legs tied.

Steve- Oh my god, GINA ?

Roger- yeah that's right.

Steve- but roger how you find her ?

Roger- well is not of your business but I know she ended all that money in what womans do, buy expensive stuff like shoes,cars,clothes,houses and that crap now she is just like all normal people, needs to work to get money, I found her put her to sleep and then in the box.

Gina- NHMHHPHPHMHPH.

Steve- dam roger I really appreciate that I think? But she looks in a big rage to do anything.

Roger- well if I say she could win money if she help us it would be easy BUT I want to win money not the reverse besides this is way much fun, I got this nice toy then can control her mind, Bitch mind will be yours.

Roger use a gun to shoot a laser in Gina head as her eyes begin to go wide.

Roger- your master is now Steve smith and you will do anything he wants without any doubt.

Then roger Let Gina free of her box and gagged mouth and tied arms as she gets up.

Gina- Yes master.

Steven- WOWW THAT'S AWESOME, I cant believe it.

Roger- now I gonna be there filming so do your job.

Steve- thanks man you are the best.

Roger- tell me something I don't know.

Steven- now I will finally got you Gina after you tease me in the beach with this tight bikine I was dreaming for this moment, Take your bikini out.

Gina Start to slowing taking her bikini showing her big boobs, and showing her nice big ass, Steve almost faint when he looks to all her attributes.

Steve- Ohhh god I cant just look HERE I COME.

Steve goes to Gina and start Groping her boobs with his hands as he put his face in the middle and start Rubbing.

Gina- Ahnnnn.

Steve- Yeahh baby moan for me I love your tits.

Steve start Kissing Gina lips as he start groping her ass and when he was not kissing her he was sucking her boobs.

Steve- Ohh god thank you, is just like a dream, sucking those boobs and kissing a hot chick wow, now unzip my pants Gina.

Gina- as you wish my master.

Gina unzip Steve pants and take his pants off together with his underwear as she sees his Dick.

Steve- my dick is big as ever after so many days with no masturbation or internet porn uhhhh I gonna love this, the feeling of your breath in my dick ahnnn Give me a Blowjob with your boobs.

Gina start to put her mouth on his dick as she start to suck it and make even better with her boobs around shaking when she suck more fast even second.

Steve- Ohh…oh god I think I gonna… Ahn, AHHHHNNNNHNHNHHN I CUMMING.

Steve Give a big Load of sperm right in her mouth making her swallow everything and some still fall in her boobs.

Steve- Holy shittt, that was AWESOME THE BEST FEELING IN THE WOLRD I SO THANKFUL TO BE ALIVE.

Gina- Glad to be yours master.

Steve- great, now show me your pussy so I can lick it *drools*

Gina lay down in the grass spreading her legs, Steve comes to her and begins to lick her pussy fast and finger her with his fingers what makes her moan nicely.

Gina- Ahnnn ohhhhh.

Steve dick gets hard again as he taste her pussy then he got up her and hold on her thights.

Steve- Ok here I go is the big moment of my life I gonna PLOW her.

He then Finnaly plow Gina and Loses his virginity as he feels a thunder in his body.

Steve- YES OH MY GOD SCORE SCORE SCORE.

Steve begin to hump Gina juicy pussy feeling all her inside and wet.

Gina- AHNNN oh dear god so fast.

Steve- oh god I think I going to cum a big one OHHHHHHHHH.

Cums inside her wild still humping.

Gina- AHHHHNHNNHNHNN.

Steve- Gahh ahnnn, That was so intense.

Roger- ok I stop filming, next time try not to cum so fast.

Steve- I will do my best.

Roger- I guess is time to send Gina back with no memories.

Steve- why ? I can hav her a little longer.

Roger- oh yeah ? well you cum really deep in her and I think she maybe be pregnant.

Steve- ohhh jesus, but it was so good I cant take it off.

Roger- lets just send her back to her house with no memories of this, if she got the belly then we can say she got with some guy.

Steve- yeah I guess so.


	6. Chapter 6 My name is Rick

Sleepwalking chapter 6 Rick.

Steve and roger where in Roger Room of Clothes that almost never end.

Steve- Roger is so good feel like a man.

Roger- yeah I know now hear me out Steve, this time you need to do it without my toys help, I kind of repairing.

Steve- WHAT? But roger I need then to help me with Hayley she is the one I want now hehe.

Roger- I know but I need to think.

Steve- maybe I can disguise myself and conquer her.

Roger- you? HAHAHAHAHA don't get me wrong, actuactly get me wrong but you are a crap when you try to get ladies you only succeed to get Gina by my help.

Steve- that was Steve the boy but now I am Steve THE MAN, besides I know Hayley since forever and she might me desperate for man cause she talks things like nature and animals and we need to save then, some people just get annoyed and she try to avoid saying she just need the perfect man, I just agree with her that will take the deal to her pants hehehe.

Roger- fine if you are so sure then you can use these clothes.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A time after

Steve was wearing a yellow long wig, a pair of glasses with yellow glass, a brown jacket with a white shirt and a black pair of pants with red tenis.

Steve- Nice.

Roger- not bad yourself, you just need to take this pill so it will change your voice for the time you are there.

Steve swallows the pill and makes his voice sound more mainly.

Roger- Perfect no one will ever say you are Steve.

Steve- I heard Hayley is going to a bar in town and I know where she will see hehehe.

Steve waits until is night so when his parents are sleeping he put his outfit new disguise and voice pill, as he goes away to the bar where Hayley was going, then he arrives in the place, she was sitting down in the bar with a thinking face, the place got some nice view the music, drinks and ladies.

Steve- There she is, wait for me Hayley.

Hayley was in her seat when a glass of Drink goes next to her when she gets surprised she looks to who was.

Steve- hey there.

Hayley- uh hi.

Steve- what a nice girl like is doing here all alone?

Hayley- I just thought it would be the best.

Steve- ( damm look at her boobs they are more big then supposed to be and with no effects of rogers pills, looks like it made her boobs a little more big) do you mind if I sit here and drink with you ?

Hayley- sure, some company would be nice.

Steve- thanks what is your name?

Hayley- my name is Hayley and yours?

A42879760c24832890ee234546cd4ef39e2b1d5d by folgore2010

Steve- Uhh, Rick yeah Rick.

They keep talking and drinking as the time pass.

Hayley- I just saying if they use more appropriate time to make the world a better place instead of kill maybe it would be a better green world.

Steve- Exactly right (boy she never shut up) like CIA agents only using the money to kill saying they saving the world.

Hayley- Yeah but talking to then is like.

Steve- talking with a crazy guy for weapons?

Hayley- yeah, is like you know me.

Steve- I am just good on understands people and more the pretty ones.

Hayley- oh well you are cue too.

Steve- Thanks ( ahaha she think I am cute after saying I am pathetic, you just fall for me) you are a really interesting girl Hayley.

Hayley smile as their conversation continues, Hayley was a little drunk, so it was the best moment to act.

Steve- you look like you can use some rest.

Hayley- how about we go to my house for some alone time?

Steve- (ohhh yeahh) sure.

Hayley go with Rick to her house without knowing it was Steve, so they get to the house in silent and go to Hayley room.

Hayley- Great my parents are sleeping, now we can be alone.

Steve- what if they wake up?

Hayley- I made my room sound prove without they know.

Steve- that's a good thing.

Hayley start to take her Clothes out as Steve Look with his mouth drooling as Hayley get naked.

Steve- Damm I can't stop saying that but you are gorgeous.

Hayley- thanks now sit down because the night will start.

Hayley push Steve in her bed as he sit down and her go to his pants to unzip it, but she gasp by the sight of the big dick she was looking.

Hayley- Wow now I know why I feel you were different, look at the size of that.

Steve- just try to handle (nice thing roger last pill was this)

Hayley- ohh I will.

Hayley Start to kiss Steve meanwhile her boobs were rubbing in his chest as she was making a hand job on his dick, making him moan as her hands on his dick and her lips on his mouth making him more hard feeling her sister mouth even not blood related, Hayley stop kissing.

Steve- ohhh I so hard now I think I can cum in any second.

Hayley- not so fast baby I still need more of this.

Hayley start to rub her boobs in Steve dick and try to swallow his dick the best she could and start to make the blowjob.

Hayley ohh *SLURP* my is so *slupr* big.

Steve- ohhhh, Jesus I feel good.

Hayley start to go more fast and fast like she was licking a piece of candy, Steve moans all the time and then Hayley give a squeeze in his balls.

Steve- OH GODDD.

Steve cums a big load in Hayley mouth, she drinks some and the rest got over her face and boobs surprised by the amount of cum.

Hayley- holy shit that was a shotgun?

Steve- fuck yeah! Did you see that goo geyser? That first blob of spoog just stayed together and landed right on top of your head and boobs, SPLAT. So hot!

Hayley- I got to say you got a lot of energy after this shot you still hard.

Steve- I can keep all night with you, mind if you lay down on your bed?

Hayley- sure Lets keep the night long.

Steve- (oh Hayley you will see)

Hayley lay in her bed on backwards letting a nice view of her ass.

Hayley- well come here baby.

Steve- does you like surprises?

Hayley- more than just your big meat?

Steve- then take a look at this *snap his finger*

When his fingers snap Roger comes off under the bed and in a ninja style he put cuffs on Hayley arms and legs.

Roger- luck me I have the speed of an alien.

Hayley- WHAT THE HELL?

Roger- hi Hayley nice ass you got there could be better I think.

Hayley- what are you doing here?

Roger- ohh just here to make you know with who you just suck the dick.

Steve take his pants his shirt, the glasses and the wig, he was totally naked and his voice comes back to normal.

Steve- Me.

Hayley- Ste..Steve? AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH OH MY GOD I just drink his cum, oh I think I going to puke.

Steve- you weren't saying that when you think I was cute and hot.

Hayley- you sick bastard, let me free so I can kill you ahhhhhhhh.

Steve- sucks to be you Hayley but, you are not in charge, your room is sound prove and you are stuck there and I got the power.

Roger- and we are filming this by the way.

Hayley- What you can't.

Steve- now Hayley let me see this ass.

Hayley- FUCK YOU JACKASS.

Steve goes next to her and put his fingers in her puss and starts to move around.

Hayley- AHNHN.

Steve- you shut up Hayley I will enjoy this.

Steve starts to lick Hayley pussy like a delicious meal, as he put his tongue more deep into her.

Hayley- AHNN stop that you sick pervert ahnn.

Steve- you are enjoying this Hayley admit it you are a woman after all you can't say no to your pussy.

Steve prepares to plow her but keep rubbing his dick in her pussy.

Hayley- Don't you dare put that on me.

Steve- oh Hayley it will be so fun stick my pole on you and wreck this little pussy of yours, like THIS *plow her*

Hayley- OHH FUCK.

Steve- Wowww so tight.

Hayley- ahhh take it out you are too big.

Steve- well thank you then I gonna start.

Steve start to hump Hayley slowing and all humps make her scream like she was getting pound by a hammer.

Hayley- ohh god kill me now.

Steve-Yeah sis you like when i treat you like a whore, don't you? Take my big, fat dick you fucking slut, OH FUCK HERE CUMS A BIG LOAD TAKE MY SPUNK.

Steve goes deeper in Hayley and cum a lot inside her that made her belly a little big.

Hayley- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHN MY GOD SO MUCH SO MUCH AHH DEAR GOD.

Steve takes his dick out of her and still cum a little in her butt cheeks.

Steve- damm that was amazing.

Hayley- you.. You idiot what if I get pregnant… you destroy my ass.

Steve- well then you can have a kid that will make you stop wasting your time with stupid crap you do you stupid hippie.

Hayley- son of Bitch.

Roger- ok then cut, *goes next to her and spray some smoke in her face*

Hayley- ughr *faint*

Roger- now she won't remember anything.

Steve- man this rush is awesome I feel so alive.

Roger- you really pump into her Steve.

Steve- yeah but I guess I cum to much into her, can you use that thing you used on Gina?

Roger- URH using my alien tech just to suck out cum of woman pussy, ok this will take a minute.


	7. Chapter 7 Shower time

Sleepwalking chapter 7 Shower Time.

After what happen Hayley did not remember what she did last night but she thinks it was a crazy drunk night that left some sticky mess in her room, as Steve was in the living room with roger.

Roger- I got to say, this collection will be amazing, I need just two more and will be perfect.

Steve- Roger i can't believe on how much videos we got and those with me make me feel like a porn star.

Roger- calm down we can't be talking here, luck you my stuff make your tool more impressive for woman.

Steve- it was already good enough but the big the better, what can be better than now?

Someone knock in the door, Francine goes to the door saying I Coming and Open the door getting surprise to see who was.

Francine- Gwen?

Gwen- hi Sister.

Steve- Woww

Francine- what are you doing here? (Her boobs are so big)

Gwen- I need a place to stay for a little time.

Francine- you aren't running away from the police again is you?

Gwen- N…no I not I just need a little time ok?

Stan- what is going on here? Gwen? Hey is so good to see you.

Stan goes to hug her but then she refuses.

Gwen- sorry no hugs I kind of ehhn dirt so yeah that's it.

Stan- But.

Francine- Stan Please go do something else.

Steve- Hehehe, Good to see you Aunt Gwen

Gwen- you too crazy dude.

Roger- *under the sofa* that was close.

Steve and roger go to Rogers place to talk about the visit of Gwen and after ten minutes they say about her.

Steve- HAHAHA did you see it? he try to do his hug tactic to feel more of her body but she refuse it, I guess he is just frustrating for not touching her boobs, and one more thing did you see Aunt Gwen boobs ? So big and that peach ass hummm oh boy.

Roger- she is perfect for the video.

Steve- I remember my dad saying the first time I see Gwen and feel the feeling he says it was the feeling of having the hots for a girl you don't have chances to get, let's see how it works.

Roger- this time I guess one tatic will work, she got the face of a whore and guess running for so long from the police dint have the chance to have fun.

Steve- what's the plan?

Roger- Go take a shower.

Steve- what?

Roger- believe me just go, I heard some information that is the better option.

Steve goes to the bathroom take his clothes out and got take a shower as roger said for a couple of minutes

Steve- well that was nice, but why did he say I need to be here?

In that time he heard someone open the door and then closing.

Steve- (is there someone here?)

In a couple of seconds we see someone open the curtain of the shower to get in as Steve get surprised.

Steve- AHHH.

Gwen- ahhh.

Steve- Aunt Gwen? What are you doing here?

Gwen- I was going to take a shower I dint know you were here *look down* (wowww that is such a huge dick)

Steve- (wow look to those jugs)

Seeing His aunt naked with her sexy body in front of him he start to get excited, what makes her get attention to him.

Steve- ohh sorry Aunt Gwen I leaving.

Gwen- *close the curtains* what's the hurry? I see you grow a lot since I left, I never expect you to have such a big tool.

Steve- Uhhh thanks you look hot I mean sexy I mean to hot uhh.

Gwen- how about Aunt Gwen teaches you how to be a man?

Steve- (you would be surprise) well that would be really great hehe uhh.

Gwen- let's make this a secret ok?

Gwen gets on her knees and starts to rub Steve Big dick with her hand Slowing, making him moan

Steve- ohh yes.

Gwen- it's been a while a see such a monster like this I need to appreciate it.

She starts to hand job him a little faster.

Steve- your hand is so good Aunt Gwen.

Gwen- just call me Gwen, I can feel your dick pulsing and throbbing, is just amazing.

Gwen starts to hand job him really fast with both hands.

Steve- Oh ohhhhhh Gwen I think I almost there.

Gwen- Yes Shoot all now c'mon *hand job even faster*

Steve- AHNNNNNNNNNN.

Steve shot a load up of the curtains going to the other side and going in the floor.

Gwen- Nice shot.

Steve- you make me cum so hard only with your hands.

Gwen- now is your turn to make me feel good, then my turn again.

Steve- Oh god yes.

Steve first kiss Gwen, feeling her sweet lips and her tongue going all the ways in his mouth and her boobs rubbing in his chest.

Steve- now I going to those sweet tits you have.

He goes next to her big boobs and starts to grope them and give her a massage.

Gwen- aunt I am here in the bathroom doing those naught things even being your aunt, but is so good feeling my boobs getting grope so hard by a boy with such determination and energy.

Steve- you see nothing yet.

He starts to suck one of her boobs and pinch her nipple of the other breast.

Steve- (ohh yeah I love those boobs I getting really hard)

Gwen- ahnnn I so horny now, my pussy is getting wet.

Steve- that's a good thing.

Steve stops sucking her boobs and goes down to her pussy and start to lick her slowing first.

Gwen- Ahnnn.

Steve- your pussy is so sweet Gwen I think I can lick forever.

He put his tongue more deep into her pussy and licks fast and uses his free hand to pinch her Clitoris giving her a big stimulation.

Gwen- Ohh no i..I AHNNNNNNNNNNNN *CUMS*

Steve got her Fluids right in his face.

Steve- wow you sure give me a splash.

Gwen- how do you know so well where to touch me?

Steve- I not a virgin anymore and I study really hard how to please a woman.

Gwen- you make me cum with your hand and tongue now is my turn to make you Moan.

Gwen gets on her knees again and Use her mouth to make him a blowjob by swallowing half his dick and start to suck fast.

Steve- wow I can believe it (her mouth is sooo good I feel like she is licking all over my dick with her tongue, that ability with the tongue is like a pro)

Gwen start grope Steve balls and start squishing then at the same time she does the blowjob of a living.

Steve- OHHH HERE I COME.

Gwen- *stop sucking* Yeah come here, right on my face.

Steve cums in her face covering her all by his sticky fluids.

Gwen- wow so much and sticky.

Steve- Ahhhn oh boy that was great

Before Steve say anything more Gwen use her busty boobs and put between his dick.

Steve- Uahh.

Gwen- if you say you are good in this so I hope you last lots of rounds.

Steve- Ahnn of.. Of course.

Gwen- amazing even my boobs can't hide this entire meat pole you got I so going to like this.

Steve- Ohhh boy.

Gwen start to use her boobs to Titjob going up and down his dick, to the point of his dick to his balls, He start to drool and his eyes are wide by the feeling of her soft smooth big boobs around his dick, then Gwen put her tongue out so when she goes up and down she give a lick all the time together with her boobs.

Steve- Ohhh my ohhh my god I can't… I can't hold anymore is too much I going to AHNHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH SCORE.

He cum a big load again that goes to the ceiling of the bathroom

Gwen- Oh yeahhh feel the burn, so hot between my boobs.

Steve- *uff* nhgh wow I feel so good.

Gwen- now let's go.

Steve- EHHHH?

Gwen- now you need to plow me you are not tired are you?

Steve- No of course not (this woman use her hands, mouth and boobs to make me cum so hard, now I so tired if only I just plowed her)

Gwen put her arm in the wall of the bathroom rears her ass and open the shower to let the water make her ass more delicious.

Gwen- I have my pill so you can go all you want.

Steve- Ahnnn, Give me that asss.

Steve goes To Gwen ass and plow her

Gwen- NHANNNN, JESUS oh god is so big is like a pole is inside me.

Steve- ohhhhh so tight inside you Gwen I loving every second.

Steve keep humping Gwen big ass and all the second he does that we see his big dick plowing her ass making it bouncing and jiggling getting fucked and wet by the water.

Steve- AHNNNNNNNN I CUMMING.

Gwen- ahhhhhhhnn ohh my god I can feel it, pumping his way inside me.

They cum together as Steve cum start to go to the floor as Gwen feel the pumping of his cum into her womb

Steve- Ohhhhh.

Steve fall in the ground as his dick was already tired but still long like a hose, but Steve dint have the chance to say nothing when Gwen appears next to his dick and use both hands to rub him again.

Steve- What!

Gwen- More.

Steve- Gwen wait I can't.

Gwen hand job his dick hose with one hand as she use the other hand so squish his balls, meanwhile use her mouth again to make a blow job.

Gwen- MORE I need MORE GET HARD AGAIN NOW.

Steve- Ahhhn oh god ohh god stop.

Gwen then stop and use her boobs to squish his dick and try to swallow all hid dick down her throat.

Steve- Ohhh god you are eating me.

Gwen take all his meat out of her mouth seeing him covered in her saliva Hard again as the pole she love

Gwen- yes more dick into my pussy.

Gwen get over Steve and be in a position where we can only see her big ass getting start to plow him, she goes down getting his entire dick into her.

Steve- Wahhhhh.

Gwen- Ohhhhnn, my god I feel it, this monster inside me, I think I gonna cum more uhngng, not yet.

She begin to ride him like crazy until steve feels like he got someone to much experienced to ride him if it was not by his huge dick he was going to pass out, gwen savage hump make him scream of the cum he was going to do

Steve- AUHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH.

Gwen- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

STEVE CUM SO HARD, that make gwen belly grow making her A BBW and let all the walls sticky, a time later Gwen goes out the shower kissing back to steve.

Gwen- My pussy never got such a missile inside, its gonna be sore for a good time, thanks steve I need to take this cum out.

Steve was in the bathroom floor white as a ghost.

Steve- she is…. A man eater aughh.


	8. Chapter 8 Milf and Daugher

Sleepwalking Final Chapter The Milf.

Steve and roger were in Rogers basement as Always when roger was talking to Steve.

Roger- Ok Steve I got some news, Stan and Francine have sex in the other night.

Steve- really?

Roger- but Stan was tired because of the work he have so he was just one round, this guy thinks only work will have his wife happy? The bitch needs sex too.

Steve- what do you mean?

Roger- Stan dint get to the point with Francine and Linda is out of town which means Francine is unsatisfied and angry, perfect time for some sex.

Steve- what do you plan now?

Roger- I going to use this ray I got with me to make you invisible for a time, you then will do that thing I tell you so she will have a nice change, then you can make her even horny touching her and she will never know it was you, I tell the rest later, Stan is going to work and is not coming back for a week.

Steve- yeahh.

Roger shot the ray on Steve making him Invisible, as he says wow he goes out of the basement and go to the kitchen were Francine was washing the dishes.

Francine- that damm mother fucker.

Steve- (she is probably talking about Dad, why can't you make sex with your hot wife dad?)

Francine- work and more work that stinks I need to get some love too.

Steve- (then shall be it mom hehe)

Steve Goes close to Francine Ass as he gives her a Slap, in that moment she jumps scary of who did that.

Francine- what was this? Was my imagination?

Steve then goes to the sink faucer and splash the water going to Francine clothes making them wet.

Francine- what? ahhn all wet now.

Steve- (ohh yeah I can see your boobs and nipples you are not using bra mom? You are naught)

Francine goes upstairs and Steve goes too, as she get to her room with Steve she closes the door and start to strip her clothes off, Steve keep looking to her nice boobs with her erect nipples, her nice perfect smooth ass.

Francine- you know what I gonna be here having fun with myself, better then be washing dishes.

Francine lay on her bed, close the curtains and start to grab one of her boobs with one hand and the other going to her pussy masturbating her.

Francine- uhhnnn feels nice.

Steve- ( ohh my god)

Steve unzip his pants letting his huge dick out as he start to masturbate looking to the view.

Francine start to suck her own boobs as her pussy gets wet she keep saying why she can't have a nice big piece of meat to plow her right now, Steve know is not the time now then try to restrain himself.

Steve- ( oh god I think I going to AHNNNNNN)

Steve cums a load right in Francine Mouth making her swallowing the invisible cum when she cums after touching herself.

Steve- mission accomplished

Francine- what? I swallow something? Is sticky.

Steve runs away to his room and after that he comes back to be visible.

Steve- dammit roger, I can't put this monster dick back into my pants, and I need to have my energy, this better be awesome.

When the afternoon comes Steve Goes to the living room and gets surprised by the sight of his mom in the kitchen with huge boobs and a big peach ass.

Francine- why this happen ?

Steve- (so what roger said was true that pill made my cum be able to give woman's big boobs and big ass)

Francine- Steve please you need to.

Francine goes after Steve but with the extra mass on her body she fall on Steve and her huge boobs are touching his Crotch together with her lips letting a pink mark of lipstick.

Francine- auhh I sorry honey I dint mean to.

Steve- ah..oh, OHHHHHH.

Steve Dick Rip off his pants showing Francine her son monster dick as she gasp in shock..

Francine- Holy shitttt Steve what the hell is this?

Steve- My dick, who got really excited now.

Francine- I am your mother.

Steve- YEAH A MOTHER WITH HUGE BOOBS YOU GOT FROM LIKE NOW, now look what you did.

Francine- ( oh my god look to the size of that dick, the smell I can feel it pulsing ohh no is making me horny, all Stan fault I can't hold more) Steve I think is better if you go to your room.

Steve- C'mon mom, I can't go like this you need to take responsibility.

Steve gets up and put his huge dick in front of her face.

Steve- isn't this what you want?

Francine- ( ohh my god I can see this size so close to my face and Is my own son, I. Can't even recuse is like my lust is dominating me)

Steve goes to Francine and kiss her, a deep kiss with his tongue going all around and when he finish she got surprise by how her son can kiss like that.

Steve- want to find out what I been hiding from you?

Steve goes behind Francine and start groping her new busty boobs meanwhile he rubs his meat pole in her big ass.

Francine- Ahnnn oh dear god I feel like a python is behing me.

Steve- I always dream in some point to grab those fat jugs now bigger than ever I feel so good rubbing my dick in your butt cheeks.

Steve Slap her ass making her moan as she feels all her body sensitive.

Francine- AHHHHH whatever I don't care anymore.

She lay down in the floor as Steve put his dick into her mouth between her huge boobs and start to hump her fast seeing his dick going down her throat as him grope her boobs.

Steve- ohhh yeah mom you are so delicious, those jugs make me moan with power I feel like any second I can burst I cannon in you.

Francine- (Francine I think you are in a huge trouble there, ahnnn so hot and huge trouble)

Steve- Oh god AHHNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN.

Steve takes his dick out of her mouth and Cums a big load covering her huge boobs all with his cream shot.

Steve- ohh yeah baby, look at that load of big boy goo.

Francine- Ohh my goodness Steve I so Proud of you, do you think you can do it again? Right now?

Steve- yeah just come here and I SHOW YOU.

Francine get up and goes to Steve as him lift her with his arms for them put his Dick all inside her like a pounding

Francine- OHHH MY GOD.

Steve- the power of lust gives me power.

Steve keeps humping her wild like never did, we see Francine moaning like a missile was inside her as her huge boobs were in his face as he sucks them

Francine- AHHH GOOD MY SON IS POUNDING ME IS POUNDING ME WITH HIS MISSILE OH GOD SO BIG I GONNA GO CRAZY OHH MY BOOBS FEELS HOTTT.

But them We see someone just got into the kitchen.

Hayley- what the hell?

Steve- oh great.

Francine- Hayley ? what are you doing here?

Hayley- WHAT THE HELL MOM, WHY ARE YOU HAVING SEX WITH STEVE.

Steve- because I can.

Steve lift Francine a little letting his huge dick out as he shoots a load in Hayley like a hose.

Hayley- AHHHHH what the hell Pffff I t hink it get in my mouth ahhhh.

Steve- ohhh yeahhh.

In that moment Hayley boobs start to get huge as her top rip of and her pants almost too as her ass get big and rounded.

Hayley- what in the world?

Steve- Mom why wont you go there and have some fun with Hayley or not dick for you.

Francine- ok sweetie just promise me some hum after.

Hayley- Mom? What are you doing?

Francine holds Hayley arms then she sits in her face with her big ass making her stop talking as Steve Gets close to Hayley pussy and start plowing her too and keep slaping Francine ass and her grabbing her boobs and feeling Hayley in her pussy licking her trying to talk but it don work it only give Francine pleasure.

Hayley- (ohhh god I getting hump by steve but why my head says yes to this like it was not the first time ohh no my head is spinning,

Steve- AHNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN TAKE MY CUM BITCH.

Steve Cums hard in Hayley cumming inside her manking her Cry of pleasure feeling that monster destroying her pussy and getting her face wet by Francine wet pussy.

Hayley- ahnnn bleg ahg.

Steve- guess I just got to rough with her.

Francine- now little monster dick is time for you to fuck me.

Steve- I got the perfect pose.

Steve put his huge dick between Hayley big boobs and his balls in her mouth as she licks it, then Francine takes the half of his dick inside her pussy and plow her.

Francine- ohhh yes ahnnn god I love big dicks inside my pussy

Steve- sooo tight this fucking pussy of yours.

They keep fucking for two hours in all positions and steve dint cum yet for some reason and his balls were getting big Hayley and Francine were kissing each other as they use both pair of busty boobs to titfuck steve huge dick and kiss too.

Steve- this view, this fuck, ohhh god oohhh go OHHH GOD I GONNA EXPLODE.

The view changes to the view of the house, in that time we see the windows break as lots and lots of stick cum burst out like hoses in a explosion, we see them back in the house, Hayley and Francine were literally white covered by all the cum, and steve was in the floor tired and white as a ghost after all the hump.

Steve- God, Thank you *close his eyes*

After that Steve wakes and open his eyes and see Roger in a room.

Roger- wake up Nerd.

Steve- roger?

Roger- you almost die of so much cum you just shot the pills lose the effect too I guess having a normal dick is more safe.

Steve- were are we?

Roger- we are in a hotel room for rest after I brought you here, after you make the house be filled with cum.

Steve- hehe sorry I just get to much excited.

Roger- I guess we cant take the memories anymore is not possible, lets just let they rest then maybe we go back with a plan.

Steve- I guess so.

Roger- Heyy listen what I got for the names of the videos I already post in the internet, the first time of snot with Hayley I call POUNDING THE HIPPIE, Francine with linda I call FUN WITH MY NEIBHORHOOD , with gina I said FUCKING THE GOLD DIGGER, and with gwen I said POUNDING MY FUCKING AUNT IN THE SHOWER, with Hayley I said the sequel POUNDING THE HIPPIE 2 and the last MOM AND DAUGHTER TWO BITCHES FUCKING THE NERD WITH THE MONSTER DICK ENDS IN EXPLOSION.

Steve- well just great calling that, but they gonna know who I am and the people I fuck.

Roger- they should be thankful you give them lots of fuck and now they are famous in the porn internet hahahaha.

Steve- I don't care I fuck so much im my life now roger I guess later this will work out.

Roger- and the money will roll baby yeah.

Steve- hehe.


End file.
